


Larry Engagement

by larryshippieforever



Category: One Direction
Genre: Fluff, M/M, engagement fluff, flufffffff, major fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryshippieforever/pseuds/larryshippieforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis finally finds the right time to ask Harry to marry him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Larry Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> Another crap one shot from my Tumblr
> 
> ENJOY

It’s been two years since I met the love of my life, Harry Styles. With is perfect good looks, right down to dimple smile that always gives me goosebumps. His frizzy, soft curls is the one touch, feel…that I miss the most when we’re apart. I love him so much…and I always will.

*******

After going to Harry’s favourite restaurant for supper and sharing ice cream as we walked down the park under the gleaming stars, I suggested going back to our flat, saying that I was getting kinda tired. Harry, of course agreed, pecking my lips twice before taking the lead in front of my, my hand skimming down to touch the small box poking at my leg, letting out a relieved sigh that it was still there.

The smell of jasmine and lavender flooding my nose as I light the scented candles around our large master bedroom, Harry off using the restroom, giving me enough time to prepare the mood.

Fresh rose petals scattered across our floor, some even covering our large bed. I look at myself in the mirror, smirking as I adjust my hair slightly, letting my eyes rake down my body dressed in a white, form fitted shirt with tight, black skinny jeans.

“Lou, what’s that sm-” Harry’s words stop as he stands at the doorway, causing me to quickly turn around and face him, a nervous smile coming over my lips.  
“Um..Haz…I have something to tell you…” I barely whisper before walking over to him, slowly bending down on my one knee, I can already tell he knows what I’m going to do, but I have to anyway.

“These past two years have been the best of my life…not a moment every day passes by that I wish I could change it…” I let my eyes flutter shut, my breathing becoming slightly staggered, “I love you with all my heart…soul…body…and mind. I can’t take a risk knowing that I might not be with you for the rest of my life.”

I slowly open the small box from my pocket, the gleaming ring encrusted with diamonds sparkle from the candle light, I look up to see happy tears coming from his eyes and I can’t help but smile.

“Harry Edward Styles, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?”

He lets out a choked sob before nodding; I quickly slip the ring onto his trembling finger.

“O-of course I’ll be your h-husband Louis…I love you.”

*******

3 months later we get married in Cheshire, honeymoon in Paris, and spend the rest of my life with the only person I will ever love.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions/prompts/suggestions  
> Message me on my Tumblr  
> larrys-hippie-forever.tumblr.com
> 
> COMMENTS PLEASE!!!!!!!!! I WOULD ENJOY IT! :D


End file.
